I Want To Spend My Vacation With My Daddies!
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: Hi, my name is Kurosaki Keiko! I'm turning eight, so for my birthday wish, I want to meet my other daddy told me about! But there are mean people who are trying to keep them apart. I'm not gonna let that happen. I want them to be happy!
1. Story Time

Saya: Yeah, I was depressed lately, but I'm over it. So, we have a story that involves mpreg! Well, the aftermath of it. Sorry to those if anyone had high hopes of reading one. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series **Bleach**, but this story belongs to me! Kufufufufu!!!

* * *

_**Who's My Mom?**_

"Daddy, daddy!" A little girl shouted, running up to a spiky, orange-haired figure. She wore the Karakura Elementary School's uniform with a red backpack slinging over her shoulders. Handing a paper to her 'daddy,' he smiled, ruffling her white hair.

"I'm so proud of you, getting an A+ on your math test," he told his daughter gently. "You did better than me when I was in school!"

"Really? I can't be smarter than you daddy!" Suddenly, she was in the strong arms of her father, and walked towards the kitchen, where dinner awaited them on the small, square table.

"Today's dinner is kitsune udon tonight!"

"Yay!" As the two headed towards the table, they sat at opposite ends, yelling, " Itadakimasu!" Splitting the chopsticks, the little girl took a noodle, and slurped it into her mouth.

"Hm! It's great daddy!"

"Really? I'm glad you like it."

"Anything daddy makes is the best!"

"Aw, I'm not that great Keiko," he said modestly, taking a noodle in his mouth. "The chefs on television are better than me."

"That's because they're professionals, but whatever daddy tries to make is special!"

Daddy stopped eating. "Oh? Why is that?"

Keiko beamed with a bright smile. "Because you make your meals with love!"

'Daddy' stared at his daughter with a shocked expression, but smiled gently at her words. "Thank you Keiko. That made my day," he replied, looking into those turquoise eyes. _She staring to look like him with each day..._

"Oh yeah, daddy," she called out.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the father looked at his child.

"Where's my mommy?" The long-awaited question was finally spoken. Daddy never saw this coming; he was hoping his child would never have to know about _him_, but now she asked, he felt obligated to say something.

"Keiko," her father addressed. "I'll tell you all about your 'mother' during bedtime. How's that?"

"Okay!" Soon, Keiko finished her dinner, and jumped off her chair. "I'm going to take a bath now!"

"Sure, you go on, and do that," daddy said happily. As she ran up the stairs, something ran down his face.

"Huh?" When he placed his chopsticks down, his hand felt something wet coming from the corner of his eyes as more fell from his face, hitting the soup. "Why am I crying?" Wiping them away only resulted in more tears until he was silently weeping. He was glad Keiko couldn't see him right now. He needed to be strong for her sake...for their sake.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him in his sobbing state in silence. "Daddy..." Holding her toiletries tightly, Keiko wanted to dash down the stairs to give him the biggest hug. After these seven years her father raised her, she never once saw him complain, or cry about it. Now, it was her turn to make her father happy instead of the other way around.

Quietly, Keiko walked towards a phone in the hallway, and grabbed it. Rushing towards the bathroom, she dropped her stuff on the counter, and pressed the buttons on the device. Placing it next to her ear, the little girl waited for the receiver to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ A mischievous voice said into the phone.

"Hi Rukia!"

_"Oh Keiko! Hi sweetie,"_ the raven-haired woman greeted happily. _"I was about to call you guys. Anyway, what's up with you guys? I haven't been able to talk to you for days now."_

"It's great! It's almost summer break!"

_"Oh, we got to go to the beach then, along with the others!"_

"Yeah!" Keiko realized why she needed to call her father's best friend in the first place. "Rukia, something's wrong with daddy."

_"Ichigo? What happened?"_

"When I asked daddy a question, and left the table to wash up, daddy started to cry."

_"That's strange,"_ she replied solemnly. _"What was the question you asked him?"_

"I asked where my mommy is," Keiko told Rukia. "I wanted to know because everyone at school said they were either living with their daddy, mommy, or both."

_"I see,"_ the woman replied, running a hand through her hair in frustration. That subject that Ichigo feared would one day be coming back to haunt him was now, and threw him into unnecessary tears. All because of that _idiot_.

"Rukia, what should I do? I never meant to make daddy sad," the little girl said hurtfully.

_"Don't worry about it Keiko,_" Rukia answered. _"I know you would never try to make him cry. Right now, he needs someone to comfort him, and only you can do it."_

Keiko nodded, understanding what to do. "Thanks Rukia!" After saying goodbye to her, she went out of the bathroom, putting the phone on its stead in the hallway. Peeking downstairs, she found her daddy still crying.

Rukia's words repeated in her mind, and she found herself running down the stairs, hugging her distressed father.

"Keiko?! I thought you were taking a bath," Ichigo replied, wondering why his daughter is hugging him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Huh?" He looked down to see her almost in tears.

"I wanted to know what mommy was like, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings!" Keiko cried into his chest, and soon, her father stopped crying, instead smiling happily.

Patting her head, Ichigo said, "It's okay Keiko, I know you never intended to hurt my feelings." Wiping her tears away, he said, "You're a lot like your mother."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, but it isn't the mother you pictured. You know how daddy is--"

"Swings the other way."

"Where did you learn that?!"

"Rukia!"

_I swear I will murder her when she first steps into my house._ Coughing, he continued, "As Rukia told you, I prefer the company of men."

"Then, how I was born? You can't do it with two men."

"It was a miracle to have you, inside of my body."

"You mean, you were a girl?"

"No, I wasn't. It just happened that's all, and your mommy was--"

"A man?"

"Yes, he was. Sorry if isn't how you pictured what your mother would be like," he said, but she shook her head.

"I always wanted two daddies!"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo smiled, ruffling Keiko's white hair. "Your other father's name was--"

* * *

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." An old man, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, addressed, sitting in a swivel chair behind a mahogany wooden desk. A manuscript appeared in the said person's hand, and tossed to the desk, with its cover page had the word, "Dragonfied," in bold print and centered. "I'm pleased you finished the latest book."

"My mind was on the roll this past week." The shadowed figure stepped into the light, revealing a young, pale man in a business suit. "Thank you sir," Toushiro said, running a hand through his white, spiked hair, and bowed slightly.

"You can have this month off," Yamamoto said, and Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, considering it's almost summer, and you have been looking rather...skinny-looking lately," the old man replied, pointing an boney finger at the author's lean figure. "You can have August off."

Bowing to his waist, Hitsugaya thanked his boss very much and walked towards the door in utter happiness. Shutting the door behind him, a pair of gigantic boobs engulfed his entire face while a pair of strong arms embraced him.

"Hitsugaya-kun! How are you?!" The woman said bubbly, unaware of the man flailing his arms to get out of the marshmallow hell. "I thought you would get scolded at the boss, but here you are, beaming like a happy person!"

Pulling his face away, Hitsugaya tilted his head to side, and caught his breath before yelling, "Matsumoto, you idiot! Didn't I tell you not to do this!"

Stepping back from her employer, the woman said, "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun--"

"And don't add 'kun' to my name dammit! I'm almost twenty-seven!"

"Fine, be a spoil-sport," Matsumoto whined, then straighten herself up. "Anyway, when's the next deadline for the next installment?"

"Actually, I have August off."

Rangiku widened her eyes. "No way! You lucky bastard!" She proceeded to noogie the poor writer until he shouted with anger. _I hope he fixes himself up. He's been too hard on his work this past week._ With a smile, she continued to chat with her favorite author as the other was in and out of the conversation.

* * *

Once Toushiro opened the door to his luxurious penthouse, he immediately threw his briefcase on the kitchen countertop, and plotted down on his couch.

_Finally...a break!_ His mind rejoiced while his body remained motionless. Soon he drifted to sleep, unaware of the ringing phone. As he slept peacefully, dreaming of watermelon and amanattō, two people appeared behind him. When he turned around, the writer saw a child with the same eye and hair feature as him, but an .

_I must have been inhaling crack._ Toushiro thought, but the orange-haired man next to the little girl reminded him that this was only a dream. _It's all so real though._ When he was about to grab the little girl's hand, they both vanished before his eyes.

_"Ring! Ring!"_ Toushiro bolted upward, and glanced around the room. In frustration, he threw the pillow at the telephone, but it ended up hitting the wall. Rising up from the couch and stomping his way to the stupid machine, he picked the phone up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Hitsugaya Toushiro, writer for Soul Society Publishing Group?"_ A woman asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is him. What's the reason for the call?"

_"Hang on a moment--"_ She told him, then shouted in the background. Soon, someone else spoke into the phone.

_"Toushiro?"_

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. "Ku-Kurosaki?"


	2. Forgiveness

**Saya**: For those who are reading one of my stories for the first time, welcome! I'm sorry we didn't have a proper introduction at the first chapter, but I was writing for my series "The Mythology Club." Darn editing to hell. Anyway, it's been about...forty-six days since I updated this story. Yes, I'm evil for neglecting you guys, and I apologize deeply, 'cause I care.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series **Bleach**, but this story belongs to me!!

* * *

**_Past Memories_**

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, it's me Toushiro." Ichigo said quietly. "How's it going in Tokyo?"

"...It's all right."

"I see..."

"Why do you decide to call me after seven years?"

"It's about our daughter."

The white-haired author's eyes widened, but shrunk down a bit. "So she finally asked the million dollar question."

"Yeah...she's very eager to meet you."

"Who said I'm going to?"

"You don't have much of a choice," the orange-haired said with a hint of irritation. Massaging his temple, he continued calmly, "It's what she wants for her birthday."

"Hm."

"Toushiro, she really does want to meet you--"

"I'm on vacation for the whole month," he interrupted, "maybe the two of you can stay for the whole summer."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "Are you sure? I'm already making a reservation a hotel room downtown."

"You don't need to." Then, a smile appeared on the white-haired writer's face. "Besides, I owe you two family quality time. I haven't seen Keiko for so long."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "Since when did you get romantic?" He heard his former lover scoff.

"You don't notice...Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...sorry."

Ichigo breathed deeply, and said, "I forgive you."

Toushiro looked shocked on the other end of the line. "Ho-how can you forgive the man who left you seven years ago?"

"It's because--" The phrase, "I love you," almost slipped pass Ichigo's lips, but he held it back and continued, "I want us to be friends for her sake, when we meet again. I don't want her to see us fighting. So--" A smile appeared on his face. "I forgive you."

"Thanks," Toushiro whispered, and smiled happily.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Same here. Wait, when are you two coming to Tokyo?"

"Uh--" Ichigo glanced at the calendar, where a red circle was around July 31. Fifteen days before Keiko's birthday. "We arrive in Tokyo on July 31. Where do you want to meet up?"

"My house," he said, telling him the address.

"Okay, thanks Toushiro."

"It's 'Hitsugaya' baka. I'll see you then." He pressed the "End" button on his cellphone with his thumb.

* * *

"Daddy!" Keiko called out happily.

Ichigo looked down, and saw his daughter tugging his pants. "Yes, can I help you princess?"

"We need to get going! I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Oh right! Today's the last day!" He picked her up, and spun around. "Are you ready for summer vacation!?"

"You bet!" Her eyes stared out the window, looking at a fluffy cloud. "Daddy."

"Hm?"

"Can we get a doggie?" She asked happily, and Ichigo looked at her for a minute.

"I don't know. Our landlord doesn't want any animals roaming around in the building." He noticed the sour expression on Keiko's face, and apologized.

"Uryū-ji is so stingy."

Ichigo mentally laughed at the comment. "Why don't you tell him that straight to his face?"

"Sure!" As the two sat at the table, they ate waffles for breakfast, along with eggs and one glass of milk.

"You know--" Ichigo interrupted Keiko's eating time. "We could bribe that stingy guy into letting us have a pet dog."

"Daddy! You told me that bribery is bad!"

"I was only kidding honey!"

"You didn't sound like you were," she scolded, then grabbed the bottle of syrup and popping the cap off. While pouring the sugary liquid over her stack of waffles, she asked, "Where are we going to stay when we're in Tokyo?"

"Oh, you're...other father wanted us to stay with him."

"That's so nice of him!" Keiko shouted, then looked confused by Ichigo's dazed off expression. "Daddy, do you still like him?"

Ichigo flushed, dropping his fork and knife.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze, hastily picking up his utensils. "Well, to be honest, I don't know."

Keiko tilted her head. "Might not know it, but deep down, you sounded really happy when you were talking to him. I haven't seen you smile so...loving since you talked about grandma."

Ichigo was surprised, then frowned. "Wait, I thought you went to bed."

"I eavesdropped!" She admitted, complete with a V-sign.

"Why you little--" He tried to reach her, but she jumped out of her seat, singing, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"I'm gonna get you!" He shouted playfully, chasing her through the first floor of their house.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Toushiro sighed and tossed his things on the nearby table.

_"Woof!"_ A white blur attacked its owner, knocking the writer down to the ground.

"Down boy!" The white husky dog barked, wagging its tail happily. Sitting on its rear end, its master got up and took off his shoes. Kneeling on one knee, he scratched behind his dog's ears and asked, "Did you miss me Hyourinmaru?"

_"Woof!"_ The dog walked away from its owner, and disappeared behind the corner. As Hitsugaya walked towards the kitchen, he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and took out a bucket of ice cream from the freezer.

"Listen boy," he said, taking out a scooper. "We're going to have some guests coming next weekend. You haven't seen themyet." He took three scoops of Oreo ice cream into the mug and put away the tub of ice cream back into the fridge.

"Woof!"

"You sound pretty excited." Grabbing a spoon, Toushiro took a small scoop and ate it. "There's this kid who always calls me by my first name, no matter how much I try to make him stop. He's a stubborn brat, but that's one of his good qualities.

"Also, he's going to bring a little kid with him. She's turning eight this year," he told his loyal companion. "I haven't seen my daughter since she was a baby. I think I deserved it, after leaving him like that. However--" He took another bite of his ice cream. "Ichigo was able to put that behind us, and wanted us to be friends, for our sakes and hers."

Instead of feeling sympathetic, Hyourimaru licked his master's face, surprising him. Smiling, he petted his dog's head affectionately.

"Thanks for listening."

* * *

**July 31**

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked his daughter in a cheery voice.

Keiko smiled, showing her white pearls to her father and holding hands with him. "You bet!" Locking the apartment door and grabbing their large rolling luggage, the father and child strolled towards the elevator. A long, orange-haired woman with a huge bust walked out of her apartment, and noticed the two.

"Hey you guys!" Orihime called out, waving her hand.

"Oh!" Keiko smiled, waving back. "Hi Orihime-nee!"

The said person noticed their bags, and asked, "You going somewhere, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah," he replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "We're going to be gone for August."

"Really? Aw, my six cats are going to miss you Keiko!" The childish woman whined, hugging the little kid.

"They're going to be fine without out me onee-san," the adult-like child told Orihime. Ichigo chuckled at the sight, and someone tapped his shoulder. He tilted his head, and saw the tall, dark Mexican standing next to him.

"Hey Chad," he greeted.

"Hello," his best friend said silently. "Are you guys traveling?"

"Yeah, and we're not coming back til the start of September."

"Hm. Where exactly?"

"Tokyo City."

"That's far away," Orihime said, looking at the two men.

"Well, Keiko here wants to see Toushiro," Ichigo explained, earning worried looks from his two friends. "Her birthday's coming up, and this is what she wants."

"You do realize Tokyo's a big city, right?" The four turned around, and saw the landlord leaning against his apartment door. Adjusting his glasses, he walked towards them, saying, "I'd be worried about the Yakuza if I were you Kurosaki."

The orange-haired writer flinched at the word, "Yakuza," but kept his calm expression. "Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves, isn't that right Keiko?"

She nodded, shouting, "Yep!" As the two entered the elevator, just before it closed, the child yelled, "Uryū-ji is stingy!"

"What!?"

"Good job!" Ichigo said, high-fiving his daughter.

"Kurosaki!"

* * *

Dialing his editor's number on his cellphone, Toushiro waited for her to pick up. When he heard her voice on the other end of the line, he asked, "Matsumoto, can you give me a hand here?"

"Eh? What for writer?"

"I have some company coming over," Hitsugaya answered, and put the phone away from his ears as screams of joy came out.

"Who is it? A lover? Your best friend?" She bombarded him with questions, squealing with giggles.

"No!" He yelled, then sighed. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo and Keiko." An awkard silence came between them.

"Did something happened between you two?"

"No," he told her, "it's almost Keiko's birthday, and she wants to meet me."

"Wow! Aw, how cute!" The orange-haired woman giggled. "I haven't seen Ichigo-kun or Keiko-chan in such a long time! I bet you he's hot, and she's adorable-looking!"

Toushiro couldn't believe what his editor was saying. His eyebrow twitched furiously, as he said, "Just get over pronto!"

"Right away Mr. Dad!"

* * *

**Saya:** So, that's the second chapter. Here's the house: housingjapan .com/real-estate-tokyo /sales-details/ ?bid=11751&pid= 12247&webview=1 (Don't forget to delete the spaces!) Yeah, it's an awesome house.

Anyway, have you heard of _Durarara!!_? it's an awesome anime, which has been on this winter season. I'm not going to say any spoilers, but my OTP is Shizuo/Mikado. They're so cute together! :3


	3. Arriving in Tokyo

**Saya**: Oh my geez! I'm so sorry for not updating this! I hope every reader can forgive me! Don't worry though! I put a lot thought into this story! As for my other Bleach story, I'm working on that too. Until then, enjoy this chapter! Yes, in this story, Ichigo is the uke. Why? I firmly believe in HitsuIchi. XD Anyway, more fatherly time with Keiko! And our special guest (whom I've taken into custody) Byakuya!

**Byakuya**: I'm not even in this story yet.

**Saya**: You will soon. Until then, you shall be my co-host!

**Byakuya**: …

**Saya**: I don't own Bleach or its characters. (Such a sad thought.) They belong to Kubo-sensei.

* * *

_**Arriving in Tokyo**_

"Wow! You can see everything!"

"Keiko, you need to put on your shoes soon. Tokyo's a few stops away." The father decided to wear a white, collar shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"I know." Ichigo's daughter wore a orange and white T-shirt with blue shorts. A small, pink bag hung over her shoulder. Pressing her hands against the glass, she said, "I just wanted to enjoy the view. We hardly go out!"

It's true they don't go out so much, due to his work schedule. The fact summer vacation arrived meant special time for family togetherness. Something they both looked forward to during July. What made it even better was that Toushiro was letting them to stay over at his house. Guess he wanted to see them too.

_"Arriving at Tokyo in one minute."_

"That's us Keiko." The father stood up and grabbed their suitcase from upper storage. Keiko pouted as he pulled the handles up. Putting on her shoes, she moved towards Ichigo and tugged at his jeans.

_"Please exit the car carefully."_ The P.A. spoke, and the doors slid open. The two sticked close together, merging into a huge crowd. Suddenly, someone accidently bumped into them and Keiko let go of her father's jeans. Ichigo didn't notice though, with people surrounding him in every direction.

"Dad! Daddy!" The orange-and-white-haired girl shouted out, squeezing through people and slipping under their legs. However, once she was outside, her father disappeared. Gone. Ready to cry, his words before the trip replayed in her head.

_"If we're separated, let's meet up at Tokyo Tower. It's the Eiffel Tower's red twin. Wait for me there. Promise? I'll come to you as soon as possible."_

Taking a deep breath, Keiko adjusted her bag and ran towards Tokyo Tower.

* * *

"Dammit! She's gone!" Ichigo cursed his luck. Kami (**A/N:** It means God) was really bored, and thought it'd be funny to split his daughter and him up. Which is why he was running around everywhere in the city, sweating crazily in the heat. Then, it clicked in his mind what he said earlier to the seven-year-old.

"Argh! I'm wasting my time in Ikebukuro!" The author rushed his way with Tokyo Tower in his sight. Luckily, he didn't let his head get distracted and paid attention to street signs and signals. So, he was only minutes away from his destination.

_Thud!_

"Sorry!" Ichigo didn't spare the man a glance, and kept running. If he had looked, his mind would blank out. The man had brown hair, slicked back by gel except for one strand. He wore a business suit, and looked positively handsome to some women. Eyebrows narrowed, and a smile creeped on his face.

"Aizen." A black-skinned man called out the stranger's name. He too was wearing a business suit, as dreadlocks were held back by an orange bandana. A pair of silver visors completely covered his eyes. "We need to get to the meeting soon."

"I know."

"Oh! I know that look!" A silver-haired man popped up behind the black-skinned man. With closed, slit eyes, he stared at the brown-haired man. "You set your eyes on someone huh?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

"Daddy, come here soon." Keiko sat on the stairs in front of Tokyo Tower. Hugging her bag, she stared out into space and waited for orange, spiky hair to appear in her vision. She was here for ten minutes, but no sign of him yet. She, however, knew that her dad will come. He'd never forget about his daughter.

"What are you doing here little one?"

The six-year-old turned around, and made an odd look. An old man was staring at her, and she didn't like it. Maybe it'd be a good time to go inside the tower now. The old man approached her slowly.

"Are you lost? Perhaps I can help. Let's find your parents together," he said with a perverted grin, and Keiko stood up. Without hesitation, she ran away, but the man was chasing after her. She didn't want to go with someone she didn't know, and may never see her dad again. Looking around, she cried at the top of her lungs.

"Someone help!"

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Argh!"

Keiko stopped, turning around slowly. Her teal eyes widened. A white dog barked at the pervert, who backed away in fear. The huge white dog growled, baring huge fangs. Then, a person with white, spiky hair walked up towards the animal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dressed in black jacket, white, collared shirt, and blue jeans, Toushiro looked at the old man with disgust. He looked behind him to see a little girl with shoulder-length, orange hair with white highlights. What made him lift an eyebrow was the teal-colored eyes. He never that color in anyone but himself, meaning…

That made things worse for the old man.

"Hyourinmaru, protect the little girl." The young man watched his dog changed moods, dashing towards Keiko. Stopping in front of her, the white dog licked her face happily. The child felt safe now, and hugged the dog tightly.

Toushiro grinned at the scene, but it disappeared when he faced the old man.

"What are you, her guardian?" He barked, wondering why the stranger interfered.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Judging by her running, you're a creep."

"Well, what does that make you?"

"A hero." Before the old man retorted, Toushiro ran towards him and punched him in the gut. Stepping back, the old man fell forward and won't be getting up any time soon. Keiko gaped in awe. She never saw anyone besides her dad with one blow. Now, she wanted to know more about her rescuer.

"You okay?"

Keiko saw the stranger stretched his hand out to her, and feeling safe, she took it. Being lifted up, she smiled and bowed.

"Thanks for helping me out!" Teal eyes sparkled with admiration. "I didn't know anyone can knock out a guy with one punch besides daddy!" A small smile appeared on Hitsugaya's face, as Hyourinmaru barked merrily.

"Really? I feel honored then."

"Um, mister." She fiddled with her bag, and looked nervous. However, she didn't want another incident to happen again. So, she took the risk and asked, "Can you please stay with me?" Toushiro looked at her with a concerned expression. If his instincts were right, her father would be here and rescued her instead of him. Though there was no sign of that.

"How come?"

"I'm waiting for daddy here. And I don't want to have another problem like that again."

"Sure."

"Thank you mister!" The two and Hyourinmaru walked towards a bench. They sat down, watching the white dog chased a few birds. Keiko kicked her feet up and down, wondering why the stranger saved her. It was puzzling. Her dad or his friends were the ones who'd come to her aid. And for some reason, she felt like she knew this person.

"What's your name?" The white-haired asked, waiting for a response. He was thankful to meet his daughter sooner than he expected. Nevertheless, he was unfamiliar with the children. Mostly brats to his cold eyes, but he needed to clean up. It didn't help that Kurosaki Ichigo was her other father. It'll take more than a month to fix the old wounds between them.

"My name is Kurosaki Keiko," she said excitedly. "You can call me Keiko instead."

What mattered now was that he was spending time with his daughter. He, however, thought it'd best not to reveal himself as her missing parent. The last thing Toushiro wanted was for Keiko to freak out in confusion and run away. He wanted Ichigo to properly reveal that sacred information. Until that moment, he'll have to earn Keiko's trust.

"Well, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro. It's nice to meet you–"

"Keiko!"

Startled, they saw someone bending over and panting heavily. Orange, spiky hair. One luggage case. Straightening their figure, Keiko smiled and Toushiro's eyes widened. One word explained it all.

"Dad!" Jumping off the bench, the young girl ran towards Ichigo. He bent down, opening his arms as they hugged each other. His daughter buried her face into his chest, snuggling towards the warmth. A small smile appeared on his face. Relief filled his mind.

"Told ya I'll come." Keiko looked up, and flashed a toothy grin.

"I knew you would. You always keep your promise."

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Toushiro."

* * *

**Saya**: Oh, cliffhangers. Yeah, basically, I was lucky to have time to write.

**Byakuya**: Who knows, you might have been lazy.

**Saya**: Hey, try writing a fanfic story when you have no time on your hands.

**Byakuya**: *Rolls eyes*

**Saya**: So, hoped you enjoyed it! It's not the best work, but I tried! See you next time!


	4. Understanding One's Past

Author's Note: Because I was stupid, I didn't include everyone's age here. I can't imagine teenagers having a seven-year-old daughter. So, here we go.

Ichigo: 29

Toushiro: 31

Keiko: 7

Those are the only important ages to me right now. Hope that doesn't bother you. Also, Keiko has short hair with Ichigo's hair and Toushiro's white hair as streaks. Have the visual? Sweet. Now enjoy the story~!

* * *

_**Understanding One's Past**_

"Daddy!"

Keiko looked up at Ichigo, but lost her smile. His brown eyes weren't on her anymore. She turned around, and saw her rescuer locking eyes with her dad. Did the two know each other? It seemed to be the case. She looked at her dad again, and felt a bit confused. The orange-haired man looked confused and lost.

Both men weren't sure what to do. It has been almost eight years since they last saw each other. Many little things have changed. Ichigo assumed Toushiro grew taller than him. He was pulled out of his daze by a small tug on his pants.

"Dad, you okay?" his daughter asked. Keiko was worried, wanting her parent to be happy. It was their time to have fun and forget the life back home.

Ichigo only smiled. His daughter was smarter than he gave her credit for. With a simple pat on the head, he crouched down and said, "Thank you Keiko. Dad's fine. And by coincidence, you ran into a good friend of mine."

Keiko smiled. Suddenly, a bark brought them out of their moment. Hyourinmaru licked their faces, as his owner came over to them. Toushiro wasn't sure how he could fit into all of this. A family. He never imagined it, but maybe a taste of it will do. He only had a limited amount of time before summer ends.

"It's good to see you again," he introduced himself, stretching a hand to them. He wanted to mend the wounds in the strawberry's heart. To give his new daughter wonderful memories. To reassure himself that he was a good person.

The orange-haired man stood up, moving his hand from Keiko's head to Toushiro's hand. Clasping together, he thought thought how warm his past…lover was. For now, they were friends. He was so unsure of what their relationship will become, and might get hurt. But they can do their best, and maybe go back to the way things were.

Maybe.

"You too. Thanks for rescuing my daughter, Toushiro." The strawberry was met with a light punch to the head. Keiko giggled. It was good to see dad back to his senses. Toushiro sent him a hard glare.

"Ow," Ichigo said, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"'Hitsugaya' baka."

"Ha-ha, daddy got scolded." She laughed harder when Ichigo playfully pinched her cheeks. She stuck her tongue out.

"Well, let's get going."

"Where mister?" asked Keiko. Joy poured out of her eyes, and the white-haired man smiled.

"My house."

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge!" Keiko's mouth was big as her eyes. She ran off with Hyourimaru to begin her exploring adventure. The two adults remained in the living room, uncomfortably shifting in their positions. Mostly Ichigo. The white-haired man led him to the kitchen, and Ichigo was jealous. It was so much better than the one back in Karakura Town. He felt the urge to cook until cold glass pressed against his face.

"Here," Toushiro said, holding a glass too. It was full of water. He refused to break the alcohol out, what with a kid being in the house.

"Thanks." Ichigo grabbed it, and drank the water. He was parched. He did run around the whole city to look for his daughter.

"You raised her well."

Ichigo looked at the white-haired man, then at his empty glass. His fingers curled themselves tightly around it.

"Yeah…Toushiro?"

"Hm?"

A silence ushered over the two.

"Why–Why did you leave?" The orange-haired tried his best not to sound hurt, but how could he not? A man he loved, abandoned him at his most vulnerable. When he was about to give birth. Yes, he forgave Toushiro, but the wound wasn't completely gone. Once he knew the reason, he thought their relationship will be better.

Toushiro closed his eyes, thinking where to start. He didn't blame the orange-haired man. "Ichigo," he called. "Before I met you…"

* * *

"You know, Hyourinmaru." Keiko pressed her back against the wall, wrapping her arms around the dog. She buried her face into the white fur. He was soft and fluffy, much better than a stuffed animal.

"Your owner…I think he's my other dad."

Hyourinmaru looked at her, listening to her voice.

"A little girl can tell. He was the one to give me the white-hair streaks. Not to mention my eye color." She tugged at her white hair, and pointed at her eyes. They were the same as Toushiro. The dog nodded its head, acknowledging this fact.

"When they met, daddy looked really happy to meet him," she said with a smile. However, it disappeared. She petted Hyourinmaru's head. "But…he looked like he was ready to cry. I wanted to give him a hug, but that other man can do it. Deep down, I know they still love each other."

Keiko shook her head, and smiled again.

"Let's do our best to support them, okay?" She earned a happy bark as an answer.

* * *

"Hinamori Momo, do you remember her? From college?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling a little. "The one who was crazy about you."

"That's the one." Toushiro looked out the window, and put his glass on the counter. "We dated for a while during college. She started to change though. I noticed that she was hanging out with a guy named Aizen."

If he looked up, he'd notice Ichigo twitch. He didn't.

"He rescued her from Yakuza, and she was crazy for him. I couldn't take it anymore, but she promised not to go overboard over a silly crush. If I only saw it coming. We got together, and wanted to be a family. She was pregnant, and I was the happiest man in the world. Until I met you Ichigo."

"Right," the strawberry scoffed.

"On some nights, she disappeared. The next time I saw her, she was covered in bruises. I wondered what was going on. I found out." The white-haired author let out a growl. Ichigo braced himself the worst of the story.

"She cheated on me. With that asshole!" Letting his anger exit out as breaths, he calmed himself and continued. "It didn't stop there either. He was beating her up, and she fully knew she was pregnant with our child. And I tried to reason with her, but she was so in love with that bastard. I tried to stop him, but the Yakuza almost took my life. My dream of having a family ended when my wife and child died during childbirth."

Ichigo widened his eyes. No good man should ever go through that.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Toushiro whispered. They looked at each other, and he saw sadness in the other's eyes. "I wanted to get over that stupid past, but I couldn't. I really did wanted to be with you and our daughter. My past shouldn't justify my past actions."

"That's enough," said Ichigo. He put his empty glass on the counter. "Toushiro, thank you for telling me. I think the both of us should get some sleep."

The white-haired man nodded. Ichigo left the kitchen first, thinking about Toushiro's past. He wondered what he would do if he was in his former lover's shoes. His thoughts also included what their relationship was.

Toushiro stood still in his spot. He closed his eyes, and pictured himself staying by Ichigo's side eight years ago. Would things be different if he stayed?

"No, I'm not going to focus on the past. I want to focus on the future."


End file.
